False Memories
by DyFo-Storytime
Summary: A village full of Children and Teens in a world were they thought they could trust their Parents, their Teachers, their Families. The Louds and the other ones will face the real truth of our world and why the "Prodigal Ones" are so untrustfull. Welcome to Venture s Valley a place were you can live your young life "without any Problems"


**Chapter 1: Welcome to Venture's Valley**

 _"Don't!"_

Without a warning, Lincoln shot up from his bed in a sitting position, sweating and breathing heavily while he looked around in his room. _"Another damn nightmare."_ he mutters and rubs his face. After he was able to cool down from his scary experience, Lincoln stood up from his bed and grab be his cloth. He walked over to a wooden closet and picked a grey,black,white flannel shirt, a white t-shirt, his usual jeans and his white sport shoes. After he was dressed he walked out of his bedroom and quickly went outside his Cabin and made his way back of it until he stops at the power generator and turns it on. After this he went back to the porch and lights a cigarette. Even he knew it's healthy to smoke in this age, he ignores it and since the twelve-year old boy lived in a house with ten sisters and a few pets, he shrugged it of.

While Lincoln was ashing his cigarette, the loud boy sits on a chair and stares at the sunrise through a few cabins and pine trees. _"Morning Linc."_ Suddenly a voice appeared to his left and he snapped out of his thoughts and looked towards the person who greeted him. _"Oh morning Chandler."_ The white-haired boy greeted the red-haired boy back before he inhales another drag from his cigarette. Chandler walks up the porch and grabbed another chair and sat across the table from his neighbor. _"So you had also another nightmare ?"_ Chandler asked.

 _"Yup. And this time it was the same one."_ Lincoln nods and then quickly glanced over before taking another drag.

The red-haired boy nods and rubs his eyes. _"You know I'll be honest today I'm not in the mood to work today. Last Night was so horrible and I think I'm taking a day off."_ Chandler explains to him. Lincoln who was still watching the sunrise shrugged and told him that it's up to him. _"... If you think you don't feel well, then you should stay at home."_

 _"I think you're right. I really need to sleep, It feels like I'm awake for three days without even getting a chance to blink."_ The red-haired boy chuckled which Lincoln also did. _"Hey, I should prepare myself for going to work."_ The twelve-year old said while he was throwing away his finished stump and stood up. Chandler did as well and both waived goodbye to each other and went their separate ways.

* * *

Once the Loud boy was finished by washing himself, having breakfast and stuffing his bag with his Lunch and a jacket, he went back outside his Cabin and closed the door behind him before he made his way to his work.

On his way he came across a few other kids and teens who are also on their way to their job or were already working. A few greeted him or he did it to them. Some familiar faces were seen others were "new" to him but there's one thing everyone had in common, they all or mostly were wearing farming clothes or their usual clothes. On his way through the Village he stopped at a small Shop which has the name. **Casagrande's Market.** Lincoln entered the small store and the sound of a bell was heard.

 _"I'm one my way, one moment please."_ a voice who was coming from the back room of the shop. Lincoln shrugged and started with his shopping for his lunch. He took a jar of Peanut Butter and a fresh baked bread. Then right at the moment he decided to go to the counter, he faces a hispanic teenage boy around seventeen who wears his usual green flannel shirt. _"Oh hey lil Bro. How's going ?"_ Bobby asked. Lincoln told him the same like what he told his neighbor Chandler and becomes a nod as a response.

 _"Well you're not the only one. Lori and Carlos Jr. also had one last night. It took us three hours to calm them down. Ronnie even got even attacked by Jr. but she's ok."_ Bobby told him which made Lincoln's eyes widened, but then after he heard that she's ok he sighed in relief. _"Well that's good to hear. By the way were's she ?"_ Lincoln asked thought maybe she and him could go together.

 _"Oh she already left, she was on her way to the doctor with Lori cause of the baby."_ Bobby responded which Lincoln smiled. Both continued with their conversation until Lincoln checked the Clock on the wall and noticed it's time to leave again. So with that he bought his stuff and waived the Casagrandes goodbye and went back on his way. A few Yards later, his thoughts were disturbed from the laughing of three teenagers also around seventeen, sixteen. They were loading a pickup with empty gasoline cans, boxes and other stuffs for transporting, One of them noticed the white-haired boy and greeted him. He was the smallest member of the group and wore a gray beanie over his almost shoulder long hair. He also wore a grey long sleeved shirt but he rolled them up, black jeans and sneakers. He also has a necklace in the for of a small wooden surfboard. His name was Dylan.

 _"Look who woke up from his nappy. It's Lincoln Loud. How are you doing dude."_ Dylan greeted him with a handshake. Lincoln agreed the handshake and greets him back with a smile. _"Hey Dylan. Are you guys on a supply run again ?"_

 _"Yup."_ Dylan nods. _"Owen received another call from our founder that were again low on gasoline and medicine. So yeah back out there in the world of the prodigal ones."_ The older one explained. Both Lincoln and Dylan then looked back at the other two of Dylan's friends Owen and Mark. Owen was the tallest one of the group but was the second oldest of the group. He has blonde short hair, and like Rusty, his face was covered in freckles. He wore a green hoodie and a white cap. He also wore purple blue baggy pants and also sport shoes. Mark is the youngest of the group but the second tallest of them. He is Asian/American and wears glasses. He also wears a hoodie but a black one and had his hood on. He wore black jeans and white sneakers. Both of them noticed that their being watched and waived the little Loud boy before they got in the pickup.

 _"Ayy Bro it's time to go, get in."_ Owen shouted out of the car towards Dylan and then started the engine. _"(Sigh) Looks like were gonna see each other later."_ The teen said and both gave another handshake before both goodbyes each other.

 _"Good Luck out there."_ Lincoln said and waived

 _"Yeah thanks Linc have a nice day and ooh forgot say Luna and Lana hi from me."_ Dylan waived back before jumping on the back of the pickup. With this the three drove off and the Loud Boy continued his way.

Suddenly without a warning the speakers who are gathered all around the Village began to reveal a voice of a boy.

 _"Good Morning Venture's Valley. I really hope you had a wonderful night and for those who suffered the Nightmare again, I hope that at least you have beautiful start in the day. But you should know that those Nightmares are only warnings about the world outside the walls. The Prodigal Ones who we ones called our Parents, Teachers, Friends whatever are gone, the world has suffered a long time from our destruction cancer which called us humans. But not we, we are going to rebuild and change this world and will build a_ _community without sins or destruction."_

Finally he had reached his working place which revealed as a construction site for a new Barn. The twelve-year old boy made his way towards a small shack and placed his bag on a chair before he puts on two gloves and his tool belt and starts working. The shift began like he had ended yesterday. All he had to do was helping the others to border up the skeleton of the house and pounding the nails with his hammer. Thankfully he wasn't "alone" at his job, Some of his older classmates like Lance and Artie were there. But also other familiar faces like Lucy's boyfriend and Rusty's brother Rocky, Papa Wheelie and Casey were also there working with him. The day went on until it was Lunchtime and the sound of a huge bell was heard all around the Village.

 _"Aaah Finally Lunch I'm starving like a Bear man."_ Lance said which he and everyone else were stopping from what they were doing and made their way towards the Dining Lodge. Lincoln took his bag and he followed the others to their destination. On his way he meets up with his best friend Clyde who was also known as the psychiatrist of Venture's Valley. And also the medic of the Village Girl Jordan, Stella and a girl named Enid hooked up with the duo and were having a conversation.

 _"So how was you're day guys ?"_ Lincoln asked them and received different answers.

 _"Well we girls had to amputate_ _Aaron's arm today because a Trunk fell and crushed his arm."_ Enid told them with a sad expression. Both Lincoln and Clyde were shocked to hear that. _"But he's still alive ?"_ Clyde asked in worried.

 _"Ah don't worry he's ... ok. If you can say so."_ Jordan responded. This made both of them relieved but were still shocked that something happened to a kid.

 _"Well... my is not better. I got over thirty meetings today because they got nightmares again. And I have this feeling there will be more of them."_ Clyde explained. The others agreed. _"I have this feeling too. Today I got the same nightmare and even Chandler and a few others had also."_

 _"Not to mention the last hunting group."_ Stella said. This made everyone shiver and agreeing with her for what happened to them.

* * *

For three month a group of five kids, including two teenagers were on a hunting trip armored with rifles and bows. Actually they used two days until they returned but on that one day, they went missing for three days until they returned almost naked and full of bruises and scratches back home. All of them showed since of traumata. one even showed signs of PTSD. But the worst part was that they acted like Junkies and were addicted of something which no-one could explain. However after the medic and even the founder himself tried to heal them, they noticed there's nothing to do so they got banned in the Caverns.

* * *

Arrived at the Dining Lodge, Lincoln and Clyde were saying goodbye to the three girls and went to their own table were they already met with their friends and in Lincoln's case also family. Rusty, Liam, Zach, Polly, Tabby, Giggles, Haiku, Ronnie Anne etc. were sitting besides the Loud Sisters and their friends. After greeting everyone Lincoln took a seat between Clyde and Leni and took all his stuff he needs out of his bag. Then he began to create his Peanut butter/Sauerkraut Sandwich which everyone around made a disgusted expression.

" _You know Linc. there's also a Kitchen you can get some stuff without making us puke."_ Lynn joked which everyone agreed with a chuckle. But the Loud boy ignored them and even teased them by taking a bite and moaning to that. _"Mmmmmmh delicious. Oh my god is that goooooood."_ Lincoln moaned.

After a few laughter and responds, the group continued with their conversation about Lori and her Baby, Lana and her Animals, Liam and his problems with the crows, Lincoln and Ronnie Anne talking about having a date tonight or the best of the time the Story of the awkward night where Chaz and Dylan had smoked Weed and they thought they could Rap. This one made everyone laugh, even when Dylan and the others weren't still not there. Chaz on the other hand was laughing too but felt his cheeks turning red in embarrassment. Then something came up to Lincolns mind and he called out Luna's and Lana's name which he got their attention.

 _"By the way I forgot to say that I should say Hi to you from Dylan before he went gone."_ Lincoln said. Both of them thanked him and told him that he should bring greet back to him. Everyone in this "Family" knew that Dylan had a little Crush on Luna even he knew that she's already in a relationship with Luna, they still are cool together. Lana was almost in Love with his and his Sisterss dalmatian dog Rigo. Almost everyday shes playing or even taking care of him while both Dylan and Shanna (his sister) were gone. Lana and Shanna also became real good friends, since both of the girls are more Tomboyish than the other girls. The Lunchtime went on until it was time to went back to work or whatever their doing again.

* * *

In the meantime outside the Ventures Valley, the three supplier teens were almost entering the Danger Zone. They were still driving through the Woods on a empty almost hidden Road and were listening to some Radio music which played every fourth time the same Music but it didnt disturbed them sicne they were in a deep conversation about if they should move into one Cabin together with their other friends next to the Lake. They didnt even notice that a thick fog appeared around them, since first Dylan moved with them in the Pickup and second they were so deep in their discussion that everything around them was like air. But then suddenly.

 _"Ay Bros I dont know what you have but Im feeling very dizzy right now."_ Owen said while he was struggeling keeping his sight on the road while driving. Both Mark and Dylan were looking at each other in confusion then glanced over to their friend who really looked pale and his expression looked like he was scared of something. But then something both of the Teens could feel the same fear and they could hear some voices talkingto them and Dylan couldve sworn he saw some Shadows moving through the Woods in the Mist. Owen started to hit the gas pedal harder and they drove faster than before. While they were driving, the asian/american and the boy with the beanie were looking around if someone or something was following them. Mark even took the rifle which was in the Pickup for security and opened the side Window but Owen almost yelled at him that he immediatly should close the window. Then suddenly without a warning as Mark was about to close the window a shadowy hooded figure jumped next to them and grabbed the Boy by his head and tried to pull him out of the car. Dylan without hesistation was helping his best friend by pulling him back in the car but the strengh of the thing was stronger and he loses almost the grip. Then something came to his mind and he quickly glanced at the rifle on the seat and he grabbed it and pointed it towards the face of the Figure and pulled the Trigger.

 **BANG**

Once the gun shot its bullet, it hit the figure and it fell on its back while blood was splatting inside the car on the boys. But that was the least problem since all three were suffering from the ringing in their eyes and with that Owen lost the control of the Car and they crashed against a Tree.

 **CRAASH**


End file.
